Talk:Protector of the Site/@comment-24950802-20150111000041
Why is there a "Pages with broken file links" category? I hate those, so darn unsightly... Anyway, I liked this episode, it was cute, managed to turn out better than I originally thought it would be. To be honest, I went into it not expecting much because I knew it was a Liz-centric, and as much as I liked Liz, I figured her backstories would always be slightly less interesting. I wasn't particularly feeling this one to begin with, but I liked the little twist that apparently RenaBOT (had he appeared before? I don't recall) was the robber. And then when it turned out Queso was the robber... wow, cool. I didn't make much of his early appearance, in the first flashback. I figured he was just being seen in a cameo appearance because you didn't want there to be episodic guest stars. Now I realize you just wanted to credit him among the guests without spoiling the big reveal. Like Alma Hodge appearing in that home video in DH 3.10. Nice touch. I liked the story and the twist, and feel bad for Liz's mom, but hey, now we know what happened to her I guess. I liked the whole "painting it red with her death" line or something, that was kinda poetic. Probably stolen too, but neat anyway. Well, from the moment Liz acquired the Modem I knew right away it wouldn't be used. When the story started, I figured that was it, that it was merely starting, and that the quest for the Modem would span for most of the season, but as soon as she got it and realized it needed a life, well, yeah, not gonna happen. But hey, it wasn't destroyed, so maybe it can be used by some poor sucker later on? Guess we shall see. I'm intrigued by Prima, curious to see what the story there is. This episode was a bit bigger, so, careful with that. You're treading on thin ice!!! It was an easy read for the most part though, and I balanced it out by occasionally stopping and listening to #2 hits. Just because. You would be shocked at the amount of great, popular songs that didn't reach the summit. "YMCA", "All by Myself", "We Are Family", "She's a Lady", "Start Me Up", "Girls Just Want to Have Fun", "Purple Rain", "Pour Some Sugar on Me"... I'm telling you all this because I know you're very interested. I could go on but... no. I liked Silvia/Joanna. Don't really know why. The whole thing just seems rather random and unnecessary. You say "there's a whole thing there", which I'm curious about. Thing is, I'm more interested in that than seeing Joanna being all revenge-y over something I still can't remember (yeah, I never actually went back and reread that paragraph... sorry). The whole magicking up of the pen and paper was super cute. This is a cute little fanfiction, so kid-friendly, safe for work. No sex, no swearing, no excessive violence other than the occasional beheading and bodily combustions and okay perhaps it is a tad violent but hey two out of three ain't bad. I liked the name Cyberbully's Bluff. Guess that's my input. Moo, take care.